The present invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and pertains particularly to a safety connector particularly for accumulators in hydraulic systems.
Many hydraulic systems may utilize accumulators for accumlating and maintaining a supply of pressurized fluid for insuring a supply of pressurized fluid for certain functions within the system. Such accumulators may be employed in intermittently operated hydraulic systems or may be employed as a backup system for a normal hydraulic system. Such accumulators are also frequently employed as a safety means in hydraulic systems should the prime mover driving the system fail so that brakes, clutches and the like can be either set or released and loads which are suspended may be lowered for safety reasons.
Such hydraulic systems occasionally need maintenance or repair of a nature which requires the removal of one or more components from the system. Under such conditions it is desirable that pressure be bled from the system to reduce waste of fluid, the danger of fluid leaking or being sprayed onto engine exhaust manifold or the like and the resultant danger of fire. Such systems are frequently such as to maintain fluid pressure within the accumulator until the accumulator is deliberately bled by an operator or maintenance crew. It is desirable, however, that automatic means be available for bleeding the accumulator in case this is overlooked by the operator or maintenance crew. Failure to bleed the system can result in conduits, hoses and the like being propelled at high velocity through the air by means of the high pressure fluid when these components are disconnected from the system.
Also, it would be advantageous to have automatic bleed means available to vent and drain any hydraulic line, regardless of pressure, prior to complete disconnection to prevent spillage, loss of fluid and hazardous conditions caused by fluid on the floor upon which a serviceman could slip.